The present disclosure relates to an optical encoding device for the sensing of position and/or motion.
Optical encoders are used in a wide variety of contexts to determine position and/or movement of an object with respect to some reference. Optical encoding is often used in mechanical systems as an inexpensive and reliable way to measure and track motion among moving components. For instance, printers, scanners, photocopiers, fax machines, plotters, and other imaging systems often use optical encoders to track the movement of an image media, such as paper, as an image is printed on the media or an image is scanned from the media.
Generally, an optical encoder includes some form of light emitter/detector pair working in tandem with a “codewheel” or a “codestrip”. Codewheels are generally circular and can be used for detecting rotational motion, such as the motion of a paper feeder drum in a printer or a copy machine. In contrast, codestrips generally take a linear form and can be used for detecting linear motion, such as the position and velocity of a print head of the printer. Such codewheels and codestrips generally incorporate a regular pattern of slots and bars depending on the form of optical encoder.
While optical encoders have proved to be a reliable technology, there still exists substantial industry pressure to simplify manufacturing operations, reduce the number of manufacturing processes, minimize the number of parts and minimize the operational space. Accordingly, new technology related to optical encoders is desirable.